


venus

by qelos (midheaven)



Series: ascendant [1]
Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/qelos
Summary: “do you have a pen?”mikuni looks up. there’s—a very pretty girl, leaning over and blinking at her.
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Takahashi Mikuni
Series: ascendant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188434
Kudos: 6





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> new shortfic (very, very shortfic) series for these groups again from me. expounded notes [here.](https://sodrurlion.dreamwidth.org/3270.html)

  
  
  


“do you have a pen?”

mikuni looks up. there’s—a very pretty girl, leaning over and blinking at her. 

“a pen?” mikuni asks. 

the girl nods. “mine died on me while i was revising.” she points to the study table she’d been occupying, by the corner. “i have an exam next period.”

mikuni blinks. she’d thought that meeting new people at the library in college was only for the movies. apparently not. “sure, i’ll just—”

she digs through the small pouch of stationery she brings with her, and picks one out to hand over to her. “i hope this is okay.”

“this is great,” she replies, feather of a smile on her face and— _oh._ “thanks. it’s, uh, takahashi, right?”

mikuni feels her heart skip a beat, and then two after that. chokes on air. “how’d you—”

she laughs. another pretty thing, soft and low. “we have art history together. i sit behind you. you’re pretty tall, so, you’re not really easy to forget.”

mikuni chews on her lip. maybe wants to punch herself in the face, too, for never bothering to turn around in class. her skin feels too warm. “i see,” is all she can manage. 

“though even if you weren’t blocking my view all the time,” she continues, “i think i still would have remembered you.”

mikuni’s throat clams up. a need to hide urges at her, now that she knows she’s been _seen,_ every attempt to swallow down futile in the bright light. 

“kosaka nao, by the way,” the girl says. “i’ll return this to you then.”

mikuni nods. “okay.”

“okay,” kosaka echoes. stands there, looking at mikuni—but only kindness on her face. 

she does turn around to leave, eventually. mikuni doesn’t. she watches kosaka as she returns to her table. as she packs up her things. as she disappears down the stairs. watches and watches and can’t help but think that her semester was about to get infinitely more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/pisceshorizon) ♡


End file.
